The Marrok
by Black-Sakura-44
Summary: She had lived inside of a room all of her life the only person she saw was her mother and a mysterious girl. Then one day she leaves behind her room and emerges into a world she never knew existed.


A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh, but I'll except flames as long as you review! I hope you like it and enjoy!

Summer: She had lived inside of a room all of her life the only person she saw was her mother and a mysterious girl. Then one day she leaves behind her room and emerges into a world she never knew existed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world of the Mercedes Series by Patricia Briggs.

Chapter 1

I don't know how I became a werewolf, just that when I was born, I was a werewolf. My mother is a human, but I don't know about my father, I'm not allowed to see him… ever. He doesn't live with us though mother knows where he is. The only thing mother has ever told me about him is that he is an alpha, whatever that means. Anyways she never talks about him even though I always ask, and she always keeps me hidden from everyone.

Mother always visits me once a day, twice if I'm lucky, in my room. I am never allowed outside of my room, but I can see through a little hole in my wall that is shared with the rest of the house. I think my room is somewhere in the hallway across from the living room. That's how I saw that girl that I think is my sister; she looks about two or three years older then me. But back to mother; whenever she visits it is always for a long time, she's teaching me how to read, write, and draw. She plays with me and tells me all kinds of stories about when she was younger, but never about her and father.

Whenever there's a full moon, my mother blindfolds me the day before and takes me away from my room to the outside. I don't know where she takes me, but it's always the same place. She gives me something to drink that makes my entire body feel heavy, than she just places me on her lap cuddles with me. I like it when she does that, it makes me feel loved. My change is really quick, it only lasts about thirty seconds and then I'm done, no pain or anything. When the sun rises on the next day, she takes me back home and places me in my room before taking my blindfold off.

Then one day, my perfect world collapsed all around me. Mother came to see me, but she had another scent than hers all over her. "Emma darling, mommy has great news for you, you're going to have a new daddy soon. Isn't that great?" Mother said happily her smile stretching to its limit.

I tried to be happy for her, but all I could think was that he wasn't my real father and that he was stealing mother. "When mommy is happy, I am too! But… mommy will still see me?" I ask a bit shyly.

She gives a giggle that I've never heard before. _What is happening to mommy?_ "Of coarse Emma darling! Mommy could never forget about you. I love you."

I smile brightly before I launch myself at her, hugging her tightly. _I'm just being silly, mommy isn't changing, and she would never do that to me._ "You can be so silly sometimes, you know that? I've got to go know, but I'll come back later today, alright? I love you Emma darling," she says, extracting herself from my hug.

I reluctantly let go. Smiling I say, "Bye bye mommy! I love you too! I love you more than all the ice cream and cake in the world!" Smiling, she quietly shuts the door to my room leaving me by myself again.

Just like she promised, mother came back later that day, around one o'clock p.m. She continued my lessons and said nothing of last night until my lessons were over. When she finally said we were done for the day, I was practically about to burst with my questions. "Mommy! Mommy, will I be able to meet my new daddy? I would like to meet him! Can I? Oh please can I?" I ask holding her hand while jumping up and down.

Mother smiles at before telling me to stop jumping up and down. When I stop jumping she says, "Emily, your new daddy doesn't know about you yet so you can't meet him. Once I tell him about you though and he's okay with it, then you can meet him, okay?"

I didn't really understand what she was meant except that my new father didn't like me. "What? My new daddy might not like me?" I ask quietly, feeling tears gather in my eyes. _Why won't he like me?_ "Oh, oh no Emma darling, that's not what I meant. You see, he doesn't even know about you yet so he hasn't even had the chance of liking you yet. Do you understand?" mother asks me, gathering me into her arms. I nod my head slowly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

In her effort to stop me from crying, she does something funny with her eyes making me laugh. "There, that's better isn't it? Now, why don't we draw some pictures for a while, alright?" "Yeah!"

Even though I'm only five years old, I can draw very well after all, mother started teaching me at the age of one. Sketches are my strongest suit while paint and color pencils are not, but I'm getting better everyday. First I draw mother, than me, and finally the girl who I think is my sister. I show mother what I've drawn and she seems to be angry. "Where did you see this girl Emily?" mother asks me sharply, I've never heard her talk like this to me before. "I s-saw h-her h-here mommy. Is s-she m-my s-s-sister?"

What she does next shocks me, she slaps me, hard. I can only cry silently as she yells at me. "Emily Hauptman, how could you! I've told you time and time again not to go outside this room and then I find out that you have! Do you want to make me mad? Do you want to get punished?"

"No! No! I didn't mean to draw her, I didn't! I'm a good girl, I didn't go outside my room, I didn't! I saw her through a hole! I'm a good girl! I didn't mean to, I didn't! Emily's a good girl! Emily's a good girl. Emily's a good girl… Emily's good… Emily good…" I cry, gradually quieting down to a whisper then mumbling as mother picks me up, cradling me to her.

"Shh… I know, I know. Mommy's sorry she hit you and shouted. Mommy believes you. Shh… just go to sleep Emma darling. Everything's alright now, shh…" mother whispers while rocking me back and forth in a calming motion. I cling to her, my eyes slowly closing from exhaustion and her calming fingers in my hair. Before I know it, my world turns dark.

After that, I don't see mother for two days… When I see her again she says that she was busy so she couldn't see me. I asked her about the girl I saw again and mother finally gave in and said that she is my sister, Jesse. She taught me much longer then she usually does and by the time we had finished for the day, I was already at the seventh grade level. Mother said good night then left. The next time I saw her was a week later.

As time went by, I barely go to see mother once a week and all she did was teach me more and more different subjects. Each day that passed, I felt more and more abandoned and alone. Jesse wasn't here anymore so I couldn't even see her to alleviate some of my loneliness. I was about finally to break when mother burst into my room. She just stared at me for a while breathing hard before she finally spoke. "Emily, I need you to pack all your thing as quickly as possible, we're leaving in ten minutes so I need you to ready by then, alright?" she asks me, her voice all panicky. I nod, but ask, "Mommy, why are you so flustered? Is something wrong?" She gives me a weak smile. "Everything is fine Emily, just pack your things quickly. I'll be back in ten minutes."

I start to pack my things once she leaves. I don't have very many things so it only tales me five minutes to get everything I have packed. I wait quietly for mother to return, nervously pacing my small room. When she comes back, she puts a little package into my bag then takes it and my hand. She leads me outside walking very quickly so that I have to run to keep up. It's the first time I've ever seen the outside and I can't help but slow down a bit to taken in all the scents, noises, and sights. Mother just drags me along until we reach the car. She opens the door putting my bag in, and then straps me in the back seat putting a blanket over me. After she finishes tucking me in, she goes to the driver's seat and starts the car.

While she drives she says, "Emily… we're going on a little trip. We're going to go see a man, your dad's boss. He's going to take care of you for a while, but don't worry, I'll come back for you after a while okay? We'll see each other again so don't worry."

_I don't get what mommy's saying! What does she mean my daddy's boss is going to take care of me? What's going on?_ "Mommy, what do you mean I'm going away? What's going on? Am I in trouble?" I ask, clutching the blanket to me.

I could smell her fear coming off of her in buckets. What was going on? "Don't worry Emma darling, Mommy's just a little nervous that's all. Why don't you go to sleep for a while, okay? I bet you that by the time you wake up again, we'll be there," she says, putting on a bright but anxious smile.

I nod my head slowly not exactly sure if I should go to sleep or not, but in the end I do, snuggling into the cushion trying to get into a comfortable position. At first my eyes are just closed and I can here the sounds of mommy taking out her cell phone and dialing a number, but after a while all the sounds seem to blend together and I'm off to dream land.

My first experience in a car is anything but pleasant; it has caused me to really dislike cars. When I woke up it was to screeching tires, mother yelling, and gun fire. We were spinning very fast and somewhere in the mountains because it was snowing. I took this all in in the first second my eyes opened. I screamed when I finally figured out that we could possibly die, we were that out of control.

Everything soon stopped when we crashed into a tree. Glass was littered everywhere and branches were sticking through the windows. Slowly, I check myself for any injuries, when I don't find any, I climb out of the back seat and check mother. She was unconscious and had small gash on a bump on her forehead. I tried to shake her awake softly calling her name, but after a minute of this she was still unconscious. I start to panic tears welling up in my eyes. "Mommy! Wake up! Wake up! Mommy wake up!" I yell shaking her harder this time.

Her eyes slowly open up a crack before bursting open her body jerking up wards. I can smell the panic practically leaking from her body she's that scared, but than again, I'm not exactly calm and collected right now either. Shakily, she unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs me, crushing myself to her. She mumbles some stuff I can't understand, but I got the generally idea that she was happy I was still alive.

After she assures herself I'm fine she holds me away from herself and looks me straight in the eye. "Emily, I know you are afraid right now, but I need you to go back to the backseat and get your bag. After that I'm going to open your door and I need you to run as fast as you can in that direction," she says pointing to the north. I nod my head a couple of times to assure her I understand. "I want you to keep on running and you can't look back no matter what, alright? It is very important that you understand me Emily, alright?"

"But mommy, what about you, you'll be with me right?" I ask in confusion. _Why was mommy acting like she wasn't coming with me?_

"Yes, I'll be right behind you, so just focus everything on running, alright?" "Alright," I respond. I climb back to my seat looking for my bag. I finally find it under mommy's seat. I put the strap over my head to make sure that it didn't fall of while I ran.

I heard mommy quickly opening her door, racing over to mine, and then wrenching it open. I quickly slip out and started running listening to the sounds of mother's footsteps behind me. Everything was fine, until I heard it, the sound of a gun going off. I stop dead in my tracks when I realize who's its target… mother. As I start to turn around, I know that I am already too late; I can smell mother's blood.

"Mommy!" I scream running back to her. "No! Emily! Run! Emily run!" she screams at me.

I ignore her and sink to my knees at her side. I can see where the bullet hit her; her right thigh was a bloody mess making the white snow around us red. I gag trying not to throw up at the sight of her wound. I don't know what to do, I've never gotten hurt before except for the occasional paper cut or scratch, and when I did get one, mother would always take care of it for me.

"What should I do Mommy? What should I do?" I moan rocking back and forth in the snow not caring if I got wet.

"Emily, listen to me! You have to get out of here right now. A bad man is coming for you and I can't protect you. You have to run away to the north. If you keep going that way, you'll eventually find a little village, and in that little village will be a man named Bran. He'll have sandy colored hair and hazel colored eyes. You go find him and tell him what happened, but make sure you tell him that you're the daughter of Adam Hauptman, the Columbia Basin Alpha," mother said with distress.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Somehow, mother convinced me to go and find the little village she was taking me to, but it took her another good minute to do so. I was making good time, I thought, when all of a sudden, a man comes bursting out of the bushes. I pause from surprise just staring at him while he stares back. He's the first one to break out of our stupor when a howl sounds from the east. My shock grows even more when I see him slowly and painfully transform into a werewolf. After about five minutes, he's finally done and howls.

When he finishes, he turns to look at me straight in the eyes like he's searching for something. After a while, he starts to growl as if disappointed in what he sees. Finally able to move again, I turn tail and run forgetting that it's not a good idea to run from a predator, especially if it has just growled at you.

Bursting through a couple of hedges I come to a screeching halt as I find myself facing yet another werewolf. This one was different from the first one though, it felt as though he was expelling some kind of power that made me fall to the ground hastily, painfully landing on my butt. I was breathing heavily, the pressure from the power almost suffocating. Abruptly it suddenly vanished as though it had never existed. The werewolf in front of me walked up to me and pushed his nose into my cheek and licked me, careful to keep most of the saliva off me. I giggled happily momentarily forgetting about mother.

The werewolf from behind came up next to the one I was holding onto while he continued to lick my face. That's when I suddenly remembered mother. I abruptly let go of the werewolf and got up, swinging my head from side to side trying frantically to find out which direction north was.

"Where's north, where's north!? Ahhh, why did I forget! Stupid, stupid! Now mommy's going to die just because I couldn't find the stupid village!" I cry falling to the ground in a ball balling.

My sobs were the only thing I noticed until I felt something gently nudge me in my side. I looked up, tears staining my face, at the white-blue wolf that was licking me before. He lays down in front of me as if saying he wants me to climb up onto his back. Cautiously, I get up onto him and wrap my arms around his neck, careful to not wrap them too tightly around his neck. He gets up quickly and dashes off into one direction, the grey looking werewolf following behind us.

After fifteen minutes, we burst from the forest onto a road that leads to a big looking house that only get bigger as we get closer. When we reach the front door it opens and we bound off again going up stairs and turning corners sharply. Finally, he stops in front of a door that people are talking behind. After waiting outside for a moment, the door opens and he trots in as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

He lies down so that I can get off easily, giving me a last lick before he starts to turn back into his human. I look around the room and see that there are a lot of people in the room, all with that same weird power as before, but at a much lower concentration. There were about twenty people in total excluding myself and the werewolf I came with. I looked around the room looking for sandy hair and hazel eyes. The last one was the one I was looking for, sitting in his chair trying to look as unobtrusive as possible.

Giving a sigh of relief and nervousness, I quickly approach him trying to look as small as possible. When I reach him I look up at him and he looks down at me, smiling a questioning smile. I look around the room again, my nervousness increasing as I see everyone's eyes on us. I duck my head then quickly look back up at the man named Bran. I tug at his pant leg and motion for him to come down to my level. He frowns a bit, but then smiles as if humored when I grow more fidgety at his frown.

As he starts to kneel down, everyone else as kneels down, as if they are trying to be lower than Bran. I find this funny, but make sure that it doesn't show. With him at a height I can reach his ear, I cup my hands around my mouth and whisper, "Mr. Bran sir, my mommy told me to come and get you so that you could help us. We were coming here so mommy could talk to you and when I woke up, someone was shooting at us which caused mommy to crash the car into a tree. She was knocked unconscious but woke up when I yelled her name. She told me to run north to this village cause that's where we were heading. Then someone shot her in the leg, right here," I point to my leg, "and I stopped running to help mommy, but she wanted me to run away to you. She told me to find Bran, you, my daddy's boss, and to him, you, that we need help and that mommy is the ex-wife of the Columbia Basin Alpha and that I am his daughter." I take a deep breath and tears start to gather in my eyes as I ask him, "Can you save mommy?"

I back away from him a bit to see how he reacts. He slowly gets up and looks over to the man who brought me here. Then he says, "Samuel, go and find-" he looks over to me and I quietly say, "Emily Hauptman," "Emily's mother and bring her back after you've looked over her injuries." He turns to address the others in the room. "We'll have to continue this meeting at another time."

He walks out of the room and I try to figure out if I'm supposed to follow him or not gripping with my shirt tightly. He pauses at the door and turns his head around slightly to look at me then holds out his hand. "Emily," he says and I could feel the power behind his voice, calling me too him. I run over to him and take two of his fingers in my hand unable to fit the rest with them. As we head out of the room together, I had no idea that my life would end up deeply intertwined with the Marrok's life.

A/N: I hope you liked! I don't know when I will update again, but it won't be too long hopefully. If you have any suggestions comments or anything I'll be happy to read it. Thank you and please review!


End file.
